TEMPAT IMPIAN
by Lody Kwon
Summary: "sekarang aku hanya punya 3 tempat impian yang sangat ingin ku kunjungi.." / "semua orang pasti punya tempat impian... begitu juga denganku" / Cast : Semua penghuni dorm Super Junior / Friendship, iseng, don't force yourself to read / story hasil keisengan semata /


**TEMPAT IMPIAN …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

by : _The Beauty Handsome man entire the world __**Lody_Lolo - ge**_

Disclaimer :  
Mereka adalah mahluk Tuhan yang sedang popular.

Warning : Geje, Typos dimana-mana.  
yah maklum, namanya juga manusia.

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minggu malam, Super Junior sedang tidak memiliki banyak kegiatan. Setelah sehari sebelumnya mereka menyeleseikan shooting MV album terbaru mereka kini mereka memutuskan mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka sejenak. Jadwal yang menggila membuat semua member tak memiliki cukup waktu untuk beristirahat. Terutama saat persiapan rilis album mereka, seakan waktu berhenti saat mereka bekerja. Membuat mereka harus tinggal berjam-jam ditempat shooting dan hanya mendapat sedikit waktu untuk istirahat.

"waaaahhhhhh… daebak…" seru Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun nyaris bersamaan dengan wajah penuh kekaguman yang berlebihan, membuat Leeteuk, Sungmin, Yesung dan Kangin yang duduk didekat mereka menoleh.

"waeyo…?" Tanya Kangin penuh selidik menatap kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Hyung Lihat ini….." kata Eunhyuk masih dengan semangat menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Kangin.

"catalog….?" Tanya Kangin bingung Kenapa dia diberi catalog. Sungmin dan Leeteuk yang penasaran ikut mengamati catalog ditangan Kangin.

"apanya yang daebak sih….? Catalog seperti ini juga banyak Kyu.. Hyuk.." dengus Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"yah hyung… bukan katalognya hyung, tapi object yang didalam katalognya…." Dengus Kyuhyun menunjuk isi catalog ditangan kangin.

"owh…. Lokasi wisata favorite…?" kata Leeteuk mengangguk, mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"yah itu maksud kami…" sahut Eunhyuk tanpa mengurangi semangatnya. "ahh…. Daftar tempat wisata didalam catalog itu sungguh sangat keren…. Kapan aku bisa kesana….?" Keluhnya kini sedikit mengurangi semangat kekagumannya.

"ada apa ini….?" Tanya Siwon yang baru bergabung dengan yang lain. dibelakangnya mengekor Sindhong dan Donghae yang baru saja masuk kelantai 11 dorm mereka.

"ahh…. 2 anak ini ingin pergi ketempat yang ada dikatalog…" jawab Kangin menatap Kyu dan Eunhyuk lalu menyerahkan catalog pada Siwon yang langsung mengamatinya.

"Paris..?" Siwon mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang hanya mengangkat alis mereka "kita sudah beberapa kali datang kesana… "

"yah, tentu saja berbeda…. Beberapa kali kita ke paris kan untuk konser… sama saja kita kesana untuk bekerja siwon…. Be-Ker-Ja…. Bukan berlibur…" Jawab Eunhyuk memaju-ajukan bibirnya.

"Kue datang….." Seru Ryeowook yang baru keluar dari dapur membawa beberapa potong kue yang sengaja disiapkannya untuk Hyungdeulnya.

"uwaahhh…. Wookie kau juga daebak… tau saja kesukaan kami…." Seru Donghae dan Sungmin kini menjadi bersemangat saat melihat kue buatan Wookie.

"Ne… aku memang daebak dari dulu…" kata Wookie tersenyum lalu beranjak mendekati yesung, kekasihnya yang terlihat sibuk didepan meja.

"Daebak hanya dalam hal memasak…." Celetuk Eunhyuk terkekeh membuat Wookie menatapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Chagiya…. Ini untukmu…." Wookie meletakan secangkir teh panas dan sepiring kue khusus untuk Yesung. Lalu duduk menyebelahi Yesung.

"Gomawo chagiya…." Yesung tersenyum lalu mencium pipi Wookie sekilas.

"Wookie juga daebak dalam hal mengurus dan memperhatikan calon suaminya…." Timpal Siwon mengangkat dagunya kearah yesung dan Wookie yang terlihat sedang berbincang… ehm… sepertinya lebih tepat disebut bermesraan.

"haaahhh….. Paris,,,, kapan aku bisa liburan diparis, Australia, Swiss…. Haaahhh….." Desah Eunhyuk sembari mengunyah kue buatan Wookie.

"aku jadi ingat… dulu saat aku kecil aku selalu bermimpi suatu saat aku bisa pergi keliling dunia… terutama ke London…." Kata Shindong kembali ke topic awal, sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap member bergantian.

"London…? Kenapa London Hyung…?" Tanya donghae mulai tertarik dengan obrolan tentang te,pat favorite yang ingin didatangi para member suju.

"sejak kecil aku sangat menyukai sepak bola… club sepak bola favorite ku berasal dari inggris…. Mancaster United… karena itu aku sungguh ingin suatu saat melihat pertandingan mereka secara live…." Jawab Shindong lagi membuat yang lain menatapnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Semoga saja suatu hari Suju bisa mengadakan Super Show di Inggris juga…. Hampir 8 tahun tapi belum pernah kita menggelar Sushow di Inggris…" kata Leeteuk mengulas senyum bak malaikat yang tersesat kebumi.

"ya Siwon-ah…" panggil kangin pada Siwon

"Ne…" Siwon mengangkat sedikit dagunya menatap Kangin.

"dari antara member Suju, kau yang paling sering pergi keluar korea… entah shooting drama, undangan, CF atau acara yang lain….. masih adakah tempat yang menjadi impianmu untuk kau datangi…?" Tanya Kangin membuat yang lain menatap Siwon.

"hmm…." Siwon menegakan punggungnya dari sandaran sofa "sering keluar korea tak lantas membuatku puas Hyung…. dari sekian Negara yang pernah aku datangi aku masih punya impian tentunya…." Jawab Siwon mengerutkan keningnya

"tapi aku yakin pasti bukan LA…." Kata Shindong tersenyum.

"anniya… kita sering konser disana…." Jawab Siwon cepat "aku ingin pergi ke Spanyol suatu saat nanti…. Dan tentu saja Negara yang lain yang belum pernah ku kunjungi…." Siwon mengangguk menatap semua member.

"waahhh…. Spanyol, Juara EURO 2012…" celetuk Donghae yang seketika mendapat jitakan dari Eunhyuk.

"ini tentang tempat impian yang ingin dikunjungi chagiya… bukan Negara yang menjuarai EURO…" kata Eunhyuk santai membuat Donghae cemberut.

"kau Eunhyukie… selain Paris mana lagi yang mau kau datangi…?" Tanya Shindong menatap Eunhyuk.

"hmm…" Eunhyuk menyangga dagunya seakan berfikir "Semua Negara…. Aku selalu punya impian bisa keliling dunia Hyung…. Paris, Amerika, Italia, Belgia, Polandia, semuanya ingin aku datangi….." jawab Eunhyuk memamerkan Gummy smilenya.

"uwaaahhh….. tempat impianmu banyak sekali Hyung…." Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Eunhyuk dan menepuk bahunya.

"yang namanya impian kan boleh-boleh saja Kyu…." Cibir Eunhyuk. "lalu kau sendiri….? Mana tempat impianmu….?" Eunhyuk menunjuk hidung Kyunhyun dihadapannya.

"hmm…. Tak jauh berbeda denganmu…. Aku selalu ingin berkeliling dunia suatu saat nanti… beruntung aku menjadi bagian Super Junior…. Meski bukan untuk liburan tapi setidaknya aku bisa merasakan pergi keluar negeri….." Jawab Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan Sungmin.

"sama saja… aku juga seperti kalian…" sahut Leeteuk menatap saengdeulnya satu persatu. "Dulu aku selalu bercita-cita ingin berkeliling dunia saat sudah besar… dan semua tempat indah didunia adalah tempat impianku…"

"Ne… tempat impian kita sama Ne…? semua tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi selalu jadi tempat impian…." Kata Donghae mengangguk "aku juga sama…. Terutama belanda, Portugal, Italy, Spanyol, German…."

"Chagiya… kau mau membuat team sepak bola… eoh…?" potong Eunhyuk menginterupsi saat mendengar semua Negara yang disebut Donghae adalah Negara yang terkenal dengan team sepak bola mereka.

"hehe… tapi sungguh aku sungguh ingin mengunjungi semuanya…." Jawab Donghae memamerkan senyum tak jelasnya membuat yang lain menggelengkan kepala.

"kalau kau Kangin Hyung….?" kata Siwon menengahi pertengkaran si ikan dan si monyet.

"yang jelas bukan di barrack militer Siwon-ah…. " jawab kangin membuat semua tersenyum. Benar, Kangin menghabiskan 2 tahun waktunya menjalani wajib militer dan tentu saja dia berada dibarrack militer.

"sebentar lagi aku yang akan berlibur di barrack itu Kangin-ah…." Leeteuk menyandar malas dibahu Kangin.

"kurasa tidak terlalu buruk hyung disana…. Aku yakin aka nada yang meminta foto brsamamu…." Kata Kangin mengusap punggung sang Leader yang sebentar lagi exsistensinya di Suju akan terhenti sementara waktu.

"jadi mana tempat impianmu hyung….?" Eunhyuk kembali mengulang pertanyaan Siwon pada Kangin.

"seperti yang Hae katakan… kita memiliki tempat impian yang sama… semua tempat yang belum pernah kita kunjungi sebelumnya….. begitu juga denganku…" Jawab Kangin tersenyum lembut.

"kalau kau Yesung hyung… Wookie-ah…" kata Sungmin membuat pemilik nama yang dipanggil menoleh.

"aku…? " yesung dan Wookie menunjuk diri mereka sendiri dengan wajah bingung.

"aku apanya…?" Tanya yesung tak mengerti arti tatapan para member padanya. Sejak tadi dia hanya sibuk dengan beberapa random dan tentu saja sibuk dengan kekasih tercintanya.

"Aiigoo….. makanya jangan bermesraan terus….." Dengus siwon memutar bola matanya.

Sudah tak a sing lagi bagi member suju melihat Wookie dan Yesung. Meski kini mereka tak lagi tinggal 1 dorm tapi sungguh, justru mereka berdualah yang paling sering terlihat bermesraan.

"kalian berdua…. Punyakah kalian tempat impian…? Tempat yang sangat ingin kalian kunjungi…." Jelas Donghae dengan penuh kesabaran yang dipaksakan.

"hmm…. Semua orang tentu saja punya tempat impian… begitu juga dengan kami…. Denganku dan wookie…" Jawab Yesung kini ikut dalam obrolan.

"Yah… kita semua ingin berkeliling dunia dan mendatangi tempat yang belum pernah kita datangi sebelumnya…." Kata Kyuhyun bangun dari pangkuan Sungmin.

"tidak juga Kyu…." Kata yesung membuat semua menatapnya termasuk Wookie yang duduk disampingnya.

"maksudmu…?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada penasaran.

"dulu saat aku kecil, aku memang punya impian mengelilingi dunia… mendatangi tempat diseluruh dunia saat aku dewasa…." Kata yesung tersenyum menatap saengdeulnya. "tapi semua berubah saat aku bergabung dengan Suju dan bertemu Wookie…" Yesung menoleh dan menggenggam jemari Wookie.

"apanya yang berubah…?" Tanya Eunhyuk memajukan tubuhnya mendekati yesung dan Wookie.

"dulu aku ingin keliling dunia…. Tapi saat aku bertemu Wookie, hanya ada 3 tempat yang selalu menjadi impianku…. Sangat ingin aku datangi bersama Wookie…" Yesung menarik lengan Wookie dan merangkulnya.

"3 tempat…?" Gumam Kyuhyun menatap yesung juga dengan wajah penasaran. "pasti Paris kan….? Kata orang kan Paris itu kota paling Romantis jadi kau pasti ingin kesana bersama Wookie kan…?" Tanya Kyuhyun menunjuk Yesung.

"anniya…." Jawab yesung menggeleng.

"Italy…. Kata orang Italy juga sangat indah…" celetuk Donghae "bahkan kami semua juga ingin pergi ke Itali suatu saat nanti….."

"Anniya…. Terlalu jauh kalau ke Italy atau Paris… lagipula kita sering konser di Paris…" Jawab Yesung semakin membuat rekan-rekannya penasaran.

"yah Hyung…. lalu mana tempat impianmu…?" Tanya Shindong tak sabar.

"yang pertama… aku ingin mengunjungi Incheon…." Kata Yesung membuat semua mata menatapnya heran.

"Incheon…? Yah, Hyung Seoul dan Incheon hanya 2 jam…. Tak adakah tempat lain….?" Kangin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Yesung.

"bukan masalah berapa jauh tempat itu…. tapi tujuanku…." Kata yesung membuat senyum Kangin sedikit terhenti.

"Tujuan….?"

"Aku ingin ke Incheon…. Tepatnya kerumah Wookie…. karena di rumah Wookie di Incheon restu untukku dan Wookie berada…. Menemui orang tua Wookie untuk melamarnya menjadi pendampingku…." Jawab yesung mengulas senyum termanis.

"waa….." Gumam Siwon menatap Yesung dengan pandangan tak percaya. Yang lain hanya diam menatap Yesung yang kini memasang senyum termanisnya.

"Ne… aku juga selalu menunggu Hyung datang ke Incheon…" kata Wookie mengusap pipi Yesung.

"lalu yang kedua….?" Tanya Sungmin. Sepertinya jawaban pertama Yesung membuat para member cukup penasaran pada tempat impian Yesung.

"yang kedua…. Juga tak jauh… bahkan kita sering mendatanginya setiap minggu…." Jawab Yesung menatap para member bergantian.

"sering mendatanginya…?" Shindong mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"yang kedua… Gereja…" Jawab Yesung sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi seperti bentuk segitiga.

"Karena diGereja, di depan pendeta, di depan para saksi dan di hadapan Tuhan aku akan mengikat Wookie dalam sebuah Janji suci pernikahan, menjadikan milikku yang sah….." Kata yesung masih dengan senyum yang sama membuat para member hanya terdiam mendengar jawabannya.

"Tempat impian yang Indah hyung…" Gumam Donghae menatap Wookie yang hanya tersenyum.

"Kau pasti tak pernah berfikir kearah sana kan Hae…?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketus membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"siapa bilang tak pernah….? Ini aku sedang berfikir kearah sana…" Jawab Donghae dengan polosnya membuat Eunhyuk geram sendiri.

"berfikir setelah mendengar jawaban Yesung Hyung kan…?" Sungmin menepuk bahu Donghae membuat Hae nyengir tak jelas.

"Sungmin-ah….. kurasa Kyuhyun juga tak pernah menuliskan Gereja dalam daftar tempat impiannya…." Kata Kangin membuat Kyuhyun melotot.

"Bahkan Kangin hyung juga tidak memikirkannya Kyu… tenang saja…" Kata Siwon membuat Kangin yang kini ganti membelalak menatap Siwon.

"Yah… memangnya kau memikirkan Gereja Siwon-ah…?" dengus Kangin membuat yang lain tersenyum.

"Aku memikirkan gereja setiap saat Hyung… tapi tak pernah menjadikanya tempat impian…." Jawab Siwon tanpa dosa memamerkan senyum tampannya.

"aku jadi penasaran tempat impianmu yang terakhir yesung-ah…" kata Leeteuk setelah berhasil menenagkan keributan '2 petarung' suju, Siwon dan Kangin.

"Ne… aku juga penasaran….." gumam Sungmin, Shindong dan Eunhyuk bersama menatap Yesung yang masih setia memeluk pinggang wookie.

"bahkan aku juga penasaran Hyungie…" kata wookie menoleh menatap Yesung.

"kira-kira kalian bisa menebaknya tidak…?" Tanya Yesung pada yang lain yang terlihat berfikir.

"hmm….. mana ya…? Aku yakin yang ini juga tak jauh…." Gumam Siwon terlihat paling serius berfikir. Sungguh seorang Choi Siwon, selalu saja menghadapi semua dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ne… pasti yang ini juga tak jauh dari korea…." Gumam Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk juga berfikir.

"Hisshh… katakan saja… jangan berbelit-belit…" cibir Kangin yang paling tak suka jika harus berfikir.

"tempat impian terakhir yang ingin kudatangi bersama Wookie adalah…. Kamar…." Jawab Yesung mengulas senyum tak bersalahnya.

"Kamar…?" semua menautkan alis mereka menatap Yesung, bahkan Wookie juga menatap sang kekasih dengan tatapan 'maksudmu apa hyung…?'

"setelah melamar Wookie…. lalu menikahinya…. Bukankah kamar adalah tempat impian yang sangat sempurna untuk didatangi bersama istriku….? Kata Yesung menyeringai penuh arti dan menyematkan senyum tipisnya menatap Wookie.

"Mwoya….?" Semua membelalakan matanya mengerti arti dari jawaban Yesung.

"Yah Hyung kau sungguh….."

"Hanya disanalah aku bisa membuat Wookie menjadi milikku seutuhnya min….." Jawab Yesung santai memotong kata-kata Sungmin semakin membuat yang lain menatapnya horror.

"dasar namja mesum….!" Dengus Kyuhyun menatap Yesung.

"kau kira kau tidak….? Apa perlu kutanya Sungmin berapa kali dia kau buat tak bisa berjalan….?" Cibir Yesung membuat Baik Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun menatapnya geram.

"Ryeowook-ah… " Panggil leeteuk pada wookie yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi. "kau sendiri punya tempat impian tidak….?"

"semua orang punya tempat impian mereka Hyung…. tentu saja aku juga punya…." Jawab Wookie, membuat keributan sedikit berkurang.

"kamar juga….?" Hardik Sungmin menatap Wookie tak sabar.

"Anniya…. Kalau kamar kan impian Yesung hyung…" jawab Wookie tersenyum menatap Yesung sekilas.

"lalu….?" Tanya shindong dan Siwon benar-benar tak sabar.

"sepertinya aku sudah menemukan tempat impianku beberapa hari yang lalu bersama Yesung hyung dan menghabiskan waktuku disana…" Jawab Wookie dengan senyum tipis yang lebih mirip seringaian, terlihat sedikit aneh diwajah manisnya.

Semua terdiam menatap Wookie dengan seksama, rasanya penasaran ingin tau tempat seperti apa yang menjadi impian Wookie. semoga saja tidak seperti kekasihnya.

"tempat yang kurasa menjadi favorit kami…." Kata Wookie semakin memperlihatkan seringaian kecil dibibirnya.

"kau juga berhentilah berbelit-belit seperti kekasihmu…." Hardik Kangin sekali lagi pada Wookie setelah sebelumnya menghardik Yesung.

"our dream place…. Di jok belakang kemudi mobil Hyungie…. memberikan sensasi yang lain ketika aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan Hyungie disana…" kata wookie dengan santainya, lalu menoleh menatap Yesung yang hanya tersenyum.

"MWOOOO….?" Teriakan kompak disertai mata yang membelalak itu menatap tak percaya kearah Wookie mereka.

"Percayalah hyung… aku ingin mendatanginya lagi kapan-kapan…." Jawab Wookie semakin membuat hyungdeulnya melotot. Sungguh Yesung memberikan pengaruh yang tidak baik pada member polos mereka.

"kalian….?" Leeteuk menunjuk Wookie dan Yesung.

"sepertinya aku harus mulai memasak untuk makan malam…." Kata Wookie mengacuhkan tatapan Leeteuk padanya lalu berdiri.

'BRUUGGHH'

"Aigooo…" Wookie tersentak saat tubuhnya kembali terjatuh setelah Yesung menarik lengannya saat dia berdiri.

"berniat pergi begitu saja…? Hmm…?" Yesung menarik tubuh wookie untuk lebih mendekat

"Ne… kemari…" Wookie meraih kerah baju Yesung sedikit kasar dan mencium bibir Yesung tanpa sungkan.

"Yakk…." Yang lain hanya bisa membelalakan mata mereka menatap Wookie dan Yesung.

Sungguh kejutan melihat sikap Wookie saat ini. Wookie yang biasanya terlihat pendiam dan bahkan terkesan malu-malu kini sedikit… hmmm… pervert.

"aku harus kedapur…" Kata wookie setelah mencium Yesung lalu segera berdiri dan beranjak.

"Omona…. Setan mesum mana yang sudah merasuki dongsaengku…?" Gumam Leeteuk terlihat kaget pada sikap Wookie.

"Chagiya…" panggil yesung membuat Wookie sejenak berhenti berjalan dan emnoleh. "kalau kau mau, mobilku ada dibawah….." kata yesung menaikan alisnya membuat wookie tersenyum dengan wajah merona.

"tidak sekarang…. Aku lelah jika harus membersihkan joknya setelah itu….." katanya segera berbalik menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Waoow…. Sepertinya aku harus coba mendatanginya bersama Hyukie kapan-kapan…." Gumam Donghae melirik Eunhyuk disampingnya.

"Aiigooo…. Tak adakah tempat impian selayaknya tempat impian….." leeteuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Kau mau mencobanya bersamaku Hyung…?" Kangin menatap Leeteuk dengan Senyuman sedikit mengerikan.

"Haaaahhhhhhhhh…"

**.**

**.**

**_END_**

**..**

**..**

_Don't Force yourself to read this strange story…. You can leave this early if you want…  
don't worry, it's not an important things…._

_Thank You very much…..  
_


End file.
